


Can We?

by Felgia_Starr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felgia_Starr/pseuds/Felgia_Starr
Summary: She was nervous, too, probably more than him – but she was absolutely sure about this. She was absolutely sure about him. Written for Dramione Fanfiction Writers' "Troping Thursdays" on Facebook.





	Can We?

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to Beyoncé - Party ft. André 3000 while writing this so I'm inspired by that song.

Hermione couldn’t help but smile as her boyfriend kissed her blissfully. Her tongue met his in such a pleasurable way that a rogue moan escaped her throat. Draco responded with a grunt. The sounds he made were music to her ears. She couldn’t believe that she could make him feel good as well.  
  
Her boyfriend pressed her harder against the door. Hermione winced in pain when she felt the doorknob hit her side. Draco must’ve noticed for he put his left hand on her stinging right hip.  
  
“Sorry,” he murmured when he slightly pulled away from her lips.  
  
She shook her head, suddenly not minding the pain and wanting Draco’s lips back on her.  
  
She loved that he got the message immediately. She loved that he instantly kissed her again without having her to say anything. She loved the way he understood her like no one else ever had before.  
  
She felt his hands creep up her pink shirt. She noticed that his fingers were shaking and that his palms were sweating. Was he nervous?  
  
Hermione moaned when his hands reached her bra.  
  
Draco pulled away again and she felt annoyance building up in her chest.  
  
“Can I?” he hesitated.  
  
Hermione looked into his pale eyes. They were strangely full of apprehension. She loved that he asked her instead of just taking what he wanted. She loved that he was so sweet about it all.  
  
She was suddenly aware of how loud her heart was beating. She felt every pulse in her neck and throat. She blushed, hoping that he wouldn’t hear the constant lub-dubs from her heart.  
  
She was nervous, too, probably more than him – but she was absolutely sure about this. She was absolutely sure about him.  
  
She nodded her head, looking at his forearms as a distraction.  
  
His trembling hands went to her back, searching for the clasp of her bra. He couldn’t remove them because his hands were shaking too much.  
  
“Can you?” he asked her again, his cheeks flushing red.  
  
Hermione smiled at him patiently as she got rid of her shirt before unclasping her bra. She let it slide down her arms.  
  
She stared at him worriedly. What would he think of her?  
  
Draco wasn’t staring back at her. He was focused on gazing at her breasts. He gawked at them with wonder and amazement. Hermione was confused. Was this his first time -  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by his hand - specifically, his hand cupping her breast.  
  
She gasped as his sweaty hand grabbed her breast firmly. She didn’t care if his hand was wet. She just wanted him touching her, preferably, everywhere.  
  
Two of his fingers unintentionally closed in on her nipple and Hermione shivered. Something in her abdomen stirred. A warm feeling passed over the place between her legs. She didn’t know what it was. She also couldn’t quite figure out if it felt good. She needed him to make her feel like that again so she could come up with a conclusion.  
  
A small smirk settled on Draco’s face when he noticed her reaction to his touch. His palm pushed her breast up and then slowly dragged it back down with his fingers.  
  
She shuddered. The nipple he’d been paying all his attention to hardened a tad painfully.  
  
Hermione grabbed his neck and pushed his head down so she could kiss those pretty lips of his.  
  
She felt a tickling sensation down below. The feeling was strange. She couldn’t explain it. She was at a loss for words for the first time in her life.  
  
She whimpered when Draco lightly ran his teeth over her bottom lip. Only he could make her feel like this.  
  
Draco let go of her breast and held on to her waist. He walked backward, pulling Hermione with him until he hit the bed and she was on top of him.  
  
Hermione felt his erection on her core. She wiggled her hips a bit just to see if he would like it. He did. He gasped into her mouth to show how much he liked it – how much he liked her.  
  
She wanted him to feel the things she was feeling, too. She wanted to make him feel as good as she did. She wanted to render him speechless. She wanted to pleasure him.  
  
And so, Hermione hastily took off his shirt. She didn’t know if his nipples were as sensitive as hers, but she was willing to experiment.  
  
She decided to put her lips on Draco’s neck, licking his Adam’s apple and slowly making her way down to his chest.  
  
“What are you – “ her boyfriend’s question was interrupted when Hermione ran her tongue around his areola.  
  
She heard Draco sharply inhale a breath.  
  
She experimentally flicked her tongue back and forth, focusing on the tip.  
  
Before she could stop him, Draco’s hand gripped her hair to pull her head back up.  
  
Hermione looked at his face. His eyes were shut. He was biting his lower lip. His whole expression was twisted in a small sneer.  
  
“I don’t like that,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m sorry.”  
  
She gave a small kiss to his chest before she smiled at him. She was glad that he was comfortable enough to tell her to stop. She was happy that he trusted her enough to tell her ‘no’.  
  
He smiled back. Draco wasn’t technically a very handsome man. His features were too sharp and pointy. The color of his eyes was sometimes terrifying. His hair almost looked silver in the right lighting. His skin was as pale as every corpse in a morgue. He was too tall and too thin. No, he was not handsome, but he captivated her every time he smiled.  
  
Hermione proceeded to snog that smile out of his face. His hands went back to her breasts, deciding to play with them as they kissed. She ground her hips every time she felt a strange sensation in her vagina.  
  
She took it to the next unknown level by straddling him and sitting up. She felt his hardened cock through her trousers. Something liquid passed through her vaginal walls and into her knickers in response to his erection.  
  
Hermione sighed, taking one of his hands in hers and guiding it to her groin.  
  
Draco stared at her curiously, letting her use his hand for her own pleasure. She thrust into his hand, gasping at the wave of pleasure that hit her.  
  
She definitely wanted to do this.  
  
Hermione couldn’t wait. She wanted him too much for her to wait.  
  
She determinedly focused on the magic in her veins to vanish every remaining article of clothing that they had on.  
  
Draco’s eyes widened in shock when she’d successfully got rid of their clothes. He immediately tried to push her off of him.  
  
“What’s wrong?” she questioned him as she held on his shoulder, refusing to get off.  
  
Draco’s hands on her hips felt sweaty again. That was okay. She was nervous as hell too.  
  
“I haven’t,” he shook his head. “I’m – I’m a virgin.”  
  
It was her turn to look surprised. She hadn’t known that.  
  
Hermione cursed herself for not being observant enough. That was why he was acting as nervous as she was. That was why his hands were shaking and dripping with sweat. This would be his first time as well.  
  
She smiled a sweet grin at him. This was special for the both of them.  
  
“Me too,” she admitted.  
  
She was willing to give everything to him tonight. She was ready for him to take her virginity. All of her love, she was going to hand to him. But if he wasn’t ready, she wouldn’t force him. Despite what she had thought earlier, she was willing to wait for him if he didn’t want this tonight.  
  
She placed her hands on his chest to push herself off of him, but Draco pulled her back down.  
  
The length of his cock slid around the lips of her heat.  
  
She moaned and he hissed in pleasure.  
  
Draco guided her mouth to his, their lips meeting in a heated kiss.  
  
“Can we?” he asked when he pulled away.  
  
Hermione nodded almost frantically. She wanted him more than anything. She wanted to share this special moment with him. She couldn’t imagine anyone else doing this with her.  
  
“Please,” she begged.  
  
Draco grabbed his penis with his trembling hand and tried to enter her.  
  
She jumped up when she felt the tip of his dick brush against her bum hole. She wasn’t ready for _that_ yet.  
  
“Wrong hole,” she told him, trying not to laugh.  
  
Her boyfriend reddened in embarrassment. “Sorry.”  
  
Hermione put her hand on his own and led him to the right entrance. She was more than wet when he’d finally entered her, but the feeling of him stretching her open was quite strange. It was literally nothing like she’d ever felt before.  
  
She winced when he fully slid inside her. It wasn’t like the crippling pain everyone told her about, but there was definitely a discomfort.  
  
She gave herself two minutes to get more comfortable and then she started moving on top of him.  
  
Draco lasted four strokes before he ejaculated.  
  
It was alright. She knew that this was how boys were like when it was their first time, but she was admittedly a bit disappointed.  
  
But when she saw Draco’s face as he came, disappointment was washed away by happiness. His face was scrunched up, not in a sneer, but in a grimace full of pleasure.  
  
She was glad that she made him feel good. He deserved it.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Hermione kissed him.  
  
“Don’t be.”  
  
“But you didn’t finish.”  
  
She chuckled. “That’s alright.”  
  
He shook his head. “No, it’s not.”  
  
Then, Draco flipped their position over. He was now on top and she was under him.  
  
He suddenly began sucking on her breast.  
  
“I should make you finish like I did.”  
  
Hermione breathed in as his inexperienced fingers lingered near her clit.  
  
“You should,” she finally agreed when he accidentally rubbed her little pleasure-filled button.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a very good smut writer.


End file.
